Precious Love
by coolpriss
Summary: ever wanted to see the brave young king of Fanelia cry? well, I actually made him cry...(I'm bad, I know... ^_^) it's a v/h songfic, on van's pov...please r&r!


I'm taking this opportunity to thank those who reviewed some of my fics: 

I'm taking this opportunity to thank those who reviewed some of my fics: Lady Hitomi, JoJo, ImagineGal, Alexandra, Ducky, Becca, ~Dilandra~, redflye, lover of v/h fanfics, celena, Cassie, SilverTiger 2003, Hyzenthlay, CSMars, blondie, Chrome Dragon, ~MissingWhiteWings~, Nikki, silver sea star, Toads and Tsuki. Thank you guys so much!!! 

Sounds like I'm saying goodbye? Well, that's because I just might. There are simply soo many school activities. I don't think I'm gonna have time to write more fanfics. But, of course, I'll continue if you want me to. (see, I have this sort of a sequel to the series…please check out Escaflowne 2: For the Love of Gaea… *grins* it's still a bit confusing, but after a few more chapters…^_~ ) So please read and review. If I don't get a respectable amount of reviews (i. E. a wee bit more than four… ^. - ), then you probably won't hear from me again for a few months. (*glares at the rejoicing crowd*)

Anyhow, this is my first songfic. It's from Inoj. It's a v/h fic, on Van's pov. R&R!!!

I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters, okay?!

Precious Love

By coolpriss

__

I must have been foolish

How could I be such a fool 

And let you get away

But why did I do it

Coz now I'm lonely

Oh, baby, what can I say

"Idiot," he muttered as he walked down the ruddy path. "Stupid fool," he ranted as he kicked a small stone on the road. Then he sighed. It's useless. She's gone now, and there's nothing he can do about it. 

He was now a bit far from Fanelia. He stopped walking and turned to gaze at his kingdom. The people came back, and tried to rebuild their homes once they found out that the war with Zaibach was over. Van was there. He was their King, and he helped them anyway he could. Finally, his kingdom was slowly coming back to order. He should have been happy. Should have been. But now, his heart is filled with nothing but sadness. And loneliness. 

"Stupid," he whispered once again, this time with a sadder tone. He walked over to the nearby tree and sat under its cool shade. He took out the pendant Hitomi gave him and stared at it wistfully. _…Hitomi…_

I want you

I need you

I love you,

Come back to me,

Precious love

His heart ached with so much pain. He wanted to see her so badly. To hold her close to him. To smell the sweet scent of her light brown hair. To gaze at those bright emerald green eyes. To see her lips curved in that honest and innocent smile of hers. To hear her soft, caring voice. To simply feel her presence. Her love.

He clutched at the small pink crystal on his palm. He knew he did the right thing. Send her back to her homeland. _So why does it have to hurt so much?_ He closed his reddish brown eyes. _Because I love her, that's why._

__

And now my heart is broken in pain

It's taken over me

Coz I want your love in my life

Is it too late, Hitomi? Van looked at the Mystic Moon hanging on the Gaean sky. His heart ached so much. He longed for the girl who made his heart flutter for the first time. The girl whom he'd risk his life a hundred times for. The girl whom he'd gladly die for. The girl who, amidst all the chaos, made him feel at peace. The girl he first loved. The only girl he'd love.

__

I want you

I need you

I love you

Come back to me 

Precious love

A single tear made its way down his cheek. Followed by another. And another. The tears he tried so hard to keep inside him all those years now made their way down his plaintive face. _Merle would probably be looking for me by now. She'd have a fit if she sees me like this…_ He tried to wipe the tears off his cheeks. But fresh ones would replace them. _I'm gonna have to stay here a little longer and just let them go…the pain…the sadness…maybe if I'd let them all out now, I'd feel better…maybe…_

He sat there, tears streaming down his face, his hand still clutching Hitomi's pendant.

__

I'll be your shining star

I'll brighten all your skies

And if you love me baby

Come back to me precious love

Don't leave me crying

Come back to me, 

My love

~~~***~~~

Can't I make a V/H fic without being sappy?! Oh, well, they it's not gonna be romantic if it's not sappy, now, would it? Please review!!!


End file.
